A Camden Pregnancy
by P7FHP
Summary: What would happen if all the Camden women of age got pregnant at the same time? This is my first fic, so be kind if I'm slow in updating.
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang. Annie ran into her bedroom and yanked the receiver to her left ear.

"Hello"

"Hi, Mom"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Actually, that's why I called you."

"Go ahead. I can take whatever you kids throw at me"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh cool, Luce. That's really great. When're you due?" All the while thinking _I'm going to be a grandmother!_

"Early October."

"That's great hon. Do you want me to let Dad know?"

"Naw, Kev and I'll come for dinner at the house this evening and tell you guys. Make sure everyone-and I mean everyone-is there, whether they are there via phone or in person."

"Okay, Luce, see you later"

"Bye, Mom"

"Bye"

Annie walked over to the bathroom where she had been cleaning, and resumed her chores.

Later that day:

Eric strolled into the house via the door by the laundry area. He hung his coat on the hook and put the mail down on the counter by the oven. Eric then yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" and proceeded up the stairs to where he knew his wife would be standing.

"That's great to hear. Listen, can you call Matt, Mary and Simon and tell them to call this evening on the house line, our bedroom line, and Kevin's cell phone?"

"Sure, why?"

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that it has something to do with Lucy. Also, make sure that Ruthie and Sam and David are present this evening."

"Okay." Eric climbed back down the stairs and strolled into his study, where he took his laptop and bible out of his workbag. He set the items down on his desk, and collapsed in his chair. He needed to work on his sermon for next Sunday, and he had decided to come home early and work on it where he could be close to his family.

"Anybody home?" Kevin's loud voice shouted as he and his wife entered the house.

"Yea," Eric called "I'm in my study and Annie is upstairs doing laundry"

"Thanks, Dad," Lucy called. She then hung hers and Kevin's coats up on the hooks by the door. At that moment Annie came down the stairs and began to make dinner – spaghetti and meatballs. She went around to the cupboards and refrigerator taking ingredients, pots, pans, bowls, and measuring ingredients out of them. Annie walked over to the island and set all her burdens down and said, "Hey, Lucy, do you want to help me make dinner? I know it was your favorite thing to do when you were younger."

"Sure, Mom," Lucy said. She got an apron out of the closet so as not to stain her clothing. Happily working away, the mother and daughter discussed Lucy being pregnant. A little while later, Eric walked in.

"Is dinner going to be soon? I would really like to know because Ruthie, Sam, and David have been pestering me for the last ten minutes."

"Mom just put the spaghetti in, so it should be only another ten minutes until dinner time, " Lucy said.

"Great. I'll go tell Ruthie and the twins." With that, Eric left the room via the back stairs.

Nine minutes later:

"Dinner time!" Annie yelled. She and Lucy were putting the final dish on the table. Everyone came from wherever they were and sat down at their place. The Camdens said grace, and then dug into their wonderful feast of spaghetti/meatballs, garlic bread, salad, and green beans.

When everyone was done eating:

"Kevin and I have an announcement to make," Lucy said. She wiggled around, making it look like she was unsure.

"What is it?" Ruthie said these last words

"Everyone, I'm ………… Pregnant!"

"That's wonderful Lucy," said Annie, looking surprised, even though she already knew.

"Yes, that's wonderful," everyone else said in harmony.

"It's great you feel that way about this. I wasn't sure what you guys would say or if you would say anything at all." Lucy said.

With that, everyone got up from the table and went into the living room. The adults had decaf coffee (so Lucy could be included and so they wouldn't be so perky), and the kids had hot cocoa so they could have a hot drink as well. The family talked about other issues, like if Lucy and Kevin would need to find their own place, or if the garage apartment was big enough.

A little while later:

"I'm getting a little tired. I think it's time to break up the festivities that include Lucy and I," Kevin said.

Then Lucy and Kevin brought their coffee cups into the kitchen to be put in the dishwasher like all the other ones after it was unloaded from dinner. Then Kevin got their coats, they put them on, and then exited the house via the side door to go back up to their apartment. When the couple got home, they hung their winter things up on their hooks and sat down at the table with the checkbook, records book, and all recent statements.

"You know, soon we'll be a family of three, " Lucy said, giving her husband a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yea, isn't this great?" Kevin took his lips off his wife's for a moment and then returned the kiss. This continued for quite a while until they broke off each other to get ready to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning. Everyone was getting ready to go to church. Ruthie was helping the boys put on their suit jackets, etc., as she was already dressed and ready to go. Kevin and Lucy were coming over to the house before church this morning, and they were all going to go together in Annie's van.

"Come on, everyone, I need to go soon so I can be ready for the service in time," Eric yelled loudly so everyone in the house could hear him.

Soon after that all the seven members of the Camden household who were going to church were assembled in the kitchen. They got their coats, put them on, and were on their way out the door to the garage. Upon entering the garage, all seven climbed into the van and were on their way to the church.

"Why isn't Peter coming today?" Annie asked, looking over her shoulder at Ruthie.

"He had something to do with his mother today, so he isn't coming over at all today," Ruthie said.

With that, Eric drove the van into the church parking lot, parked, and the family all climbed out and filed into the church building. Eric went into his office to get his robes, but the rest of the family went into the church.

After the service:

All of the Camdens went into the hall to visit with the churchgoers and get some refreshments. They were there for around thirty minutes, then Eric went into his study to put his robes away, and all of the family went outside and got into the van. When everyone was in and situated, Eric started the engine and drove home.

When they got home, the Camdens went inside and hung their coats up. Then everybody went to get changed into casual clothes. When Annie was changed she climbed the back stairs and put soup on the stove to heat up for lunch. Ruthie set the kitchen table and got the bread, cheese, and veggies out. Then everyone had a seat, and Eric said grace. Then Annie, Lucy, and Ruthie got up and brought bowls of soup over for everyone.

About 20 minutes later, still during lunch:

(Phone rings)

(Answering machine picks up, as it is lunchtime)

"Hey, it's Mary, just trying to call you to let you know…………"

Ruthie got up and picked up the phone receiver.

"Hey, Mary"

"Ruthie?"

"Yep"

"Hey Ruth, I was just calling to say that Carlos and I are coming to Glen Oak today to visit for a week."

"A week! That's a long time for a visit."

"Yep, see you later today."

"Okay, Bye Mary."

"Bye, Ruthie."

(Phone is hung up)

"What was the call about, Ruthie?" Lucy said.

"Carlos and Mary are coming to Glen Oak today for a week-long visit, and then they are returning to New York." Ruthie explained.

With that, Ruthie sat back down at the table and resumed her lunch. When everyone was done, the women picked up all the dishes and brought them over to the sink area to be put in the dishwasher. Annie got up and walked over to the dishwasher to put everything in. Then she washed the pot that the soup was heated in, and put it in its proper place. Lucy brought the placemats over to be put away, and then she and the rest of the family walked into the living room to have some after Sunday lunch tea. When everyone had drank every last drop of tea, Ruthie brought the cups and kettle into the kitchen, Kevin and Lucy went back to their apartment, and everyone else went their separate ways in the house to do what they wished or needed to do.

4 PM that afternoon:

"We're here!" Mary yelled. She and Carlos meandered in the side door and set their things down on the table. Annie and Eric came down the side stairs, each holding a hand of one of the boys. Next came Ruthie. She ran over to the apartment to tell Lucy and Kevin to come to the house. Soon after, Lucy, Kevin, and Ruthie came rushing into the house.

Annie asked "Why are you here, Mary?" Annie asked.

"We're here for a week because we have something to tell you guys, and we want to have just the right time to do so. A day just wouldn't cut it for having just the right time, so we decided to take off work and come home for a week."

With that, Carlos picked up the suitcases and Mary led the way up to Ruthie's old room, which was currently vacant. To make the room more romantic, Carlos pushed the two twin beds together to make a king size, and closed the blinds so that the room was cozy and inviting. Then Mary walked out of the room and over to the linen closet to get a blanket that was meant for her parent's bed, and two sets of towels. Then she walked back down the hall and into the bedroom. Mary handed Carlos the stack of linens to set down, and they both got to work transforming Ruthie's old personal room into an oasis for a pregnant wife and her husband. When they had finished the task, Mary and Carlos climbed back down the front stairs and went about their business.

At 6 PM that evening:

Annie came rushing into the kitchen, as she was already behind in making dinner. "I'll have to enlist some help," she thought. She called down Ruthie and Mary, and called in Lucy. When all the women were assembled, Annie put them to work setting the table, mixing up the dessert, and numerous other tasks she could think of. It took about an hour to get everything ready for the meal, but finally it was time to eat. Everyone took their place. There were 9 attendees at dinner: Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Mary, Carlos, Ruthie, Sam, and David. Everyone was very relaxed. They ate their meal in silence, until the very end when Annie spoke up.

"Why did you guys decide to take off a week of work and come to Glen Oak to visit?" Annie asked.

Mary explained, "As I said earlier, Carlos and I have something very important to tell you that will influence all of our lives until death, and who knows when the right time will be to tell you. So, we decided to spend a week here to be sure to find the perfect time, and also to have some quality time before there is something different in the family. When the time is right, I will use these key words – Would everyone por favor come here for a sec?"

As soon as Mary was done saying that, she and Carlos walked up the back stairs as they were tired. When Mary and Carlos got upstairs, they walked into their room and sat down on the bed. They had a talk about when they would know the right time was to tell everyone that Mary was pregnant, and due in October, same as Lucy. It was late by the time they were done talking, so Mary and Carlos went to bed.

Three days later:

In the protection of their room, Mary said, "I think it's time to tell everyone. That way, there will be time to celebrate before we leave and go back to Buffalo. Why don't we ask Mom to ask everyone to dinner?"

Carlos did not agree. "Remember how you said, when the time is right, I will use these key words – Would everyone por favor come here for a sec?" Why don't you just call everyone together this afternoon before dinner and tell them then?"

"Good Point," Mary agreed, "I had forgotten about that. Let's use the words at exactly 5:37, my watch."

"Why that specific time? "Carlos asked. "Is there anything special about it?"

Mary said, "Why yes, actually. That was the time I was born. My mom had this watch, and she gave it to me so I would know the exact time."

(A. N. – I just made that time up)

Carlos and Mary walked out of their room and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen to wait until 5:35, when they would call the family together to give them two minutes to get over here. They would let Lucy and Kevin know a little bit earlier, because they have to trudge all the way from their apartment.

Mary walked up to the garage apartment. "Hey, anybody home?"

"At the table" Kevin yelled. Mary walked the rest of the way up the stairs to the garage apartment. She then walked across the room and sat down at the table with Mary and Lucy. "Lucy, what Carlos and I are going to tell you guys is something you are going through right now, and is often misused as a couple word, instead of the woman word. I want you and Kev to come to the house so that Carlos and I can tell everyone in one fowl swoop. I need everyone in the living room at 5:37, so I needed to come over here earlier than that. Please follow me out of here and make your way to the living room before 5:37. Carlos is telling everyone else to get down here."

Lucy, Kevin, and Mary made their way to the living room, and everyone else came in soon afterwards. When it got to be 5:37, Mary said, "Everyone, I am pregnant. I am due around October 7th."

"Wow, you must have rehearsed that!", Ruthie said.

Annie then replied, "Ruthie, you apologize to your sister. What you said was not nice. Yes, she probably did, but who cares. On these types of things your sister was always shy."

"Yes, I was. I always used to hate giving oral reports," Mary said. Once the family had talked for a while, she and the ladies went into the kitchen and started to get dinner ready. But, as Annie insisted, Mary sat down at the bar stool counter and started to mix up the ingredients for the side dish Annie had planned, and Lucy sat down at the table to arrange the dessert platter. All the guys stayed in the living room and turned on the TV to ESPN to catch the basketball game.

All the while Lucy was thinking, "Hey, my due date is early October, so Mary's and my children may have the same birthday, or be a couple of days apart!"

At around 6:30 Lucy went into the living room and said, "La dinnere is served".

"Ooh la la! Quite an accent.", Kevin said.

Everyone got up from the couches and chairs and followed Lucy into the dining room. Soon all the ladies came into the dining room, and Eric said grace. Dinner consisted of broiled steak, chicken flavored rice, mashed potatoes, and plenty of fresh, homemade bread. Everyone ate in silence, and then when they were done, started chatting with each other. Ruthie, not interested in the grown – up talk, cleared the table. Annie then went out and brought in the dessert, which was marble cake with chocolate icing. She then went back out and brought in coffee for all the adults. Everyone ate their cake and drank their coffee (hot cocoa for the kids), and then kept on chattering for a while.

But all too soon, Lucy and Kevin left for their apartment, and everyone else went up to his/her room except for Annie and Eric. They stayed behind cleaning up from the eventful evening, and then went up to bed themselves.

Mary and Carlos left to go back to Buffalo after three days. During that time the family did several family things, such as go to the mini golf place for a round, and go to the zoo to see any new animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter didn't come out as quickly because I had the other two written. With my schoolwork, I will try as best I can to put chapters out, but I will probably only get two out a week or so.

A Camden Pregnancy Chapter 3

Time passed quickly for the Camdens. The school aged went to school, Annie did the housework, Eric went to the church to do counseling, etc. After about two weeks of Mary/Carlos' departure, Annie received an unexpected phone call from Sarah.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sarah. Good to hear from you. What's the occasion?"

"Well, Matt and I were thinking, and we decided to move to Glenoak."

"Why is that?"

"Well, with the news of two pregnancies (pauses for a moment) in the family, we thought it would be a good idea to be close to the family when the new children come"

"How thoughtful"

"We also have another surprise for you, but you'll just have to wait until we are settled"

"Okay. When are you guys moving here?"

"We put our house on the market a week ago, and already we've had a few good offers. We're going to wait another week to see if any more offers come in, but if not we're going to sell our house. We'll need the family to come out here over the kids' spring break to help us pack, and then we've hired a moving company to move our stuff out west."

"Oh, good. It'll be so nice to have our family so close together again, but what'll you do about jobs?"

"Matt and I will go out for jobs at Glenoak Hospital once we're settled."

"That's good. Call us when you've sold your house. Bye"

Annie told the rest of the family that night at dinner the news of Matt and Sarah.

In about a week (a week before the kids' spring break), Matt called and told them to make plane reservations for the family for Spring break to help them pack. Eric did that immediately made the reservations, and the rest of the week was spent in suspense on how Matt and Sarah were doing.

On the first day of spring break, the family got up bright and early and packed, and was on their way to the airport by 6:30 for an 8:30 flight. The check-in and security line went smoothly, and soon the Camdens were waiting in the waiting room of Gate 4

(Flight Attendant) – First boarding call for Flight 375 to LaGuardia.

"That's us, everybody!" Eric yelled quietly.

Everybody got up and proceeded to the flight attendant by the gate to check their boarding pass and go down the jet way to the plane. Kevin and Eric found their seats, and the rest of the family filed behind. Eric and Annie and Kevin put everybody's bags above the seats that they would not need.

The plane ride was a smooth and uneventful. Matt and Sarah were waiting just outside the gate when the Camdens stepped into the airport.

Sarah said," Hi everybody. Come here. Matt and I have missed you and need hugs."

Everyone went up and hugged Sarah and Matt. Then they picked up their carry-ons and walked to the baggage claim area.

Annie said, "Now everybody look for your bag. They should all have a big piece of red yarn around the handles, but just look carefully"

Everybody's luggage came around at the same time, and they picked it up and went out to rent a van and car for the family.

Once all the signatures had been made and the keys were handed over, the Camdens went out to the rental car lot, and found their cars. They all piled in, and were on their way to Matt and Sarah's dwelling.

When everybody got to Matt and Sarah's place, they went in and put their luggage down and took off their coats. Sarah got beverages out, and the family sat around talking for a while. It was about 5:00 when Matt spoke up.

"Now, since our place is definitely not big enough for all of you guys, we got a room for Mom and Dad, a room for Lucy and Kevin, a room for Ruthie, Sam, and David, and an extra room at the nearby Courtyard by Marriott. Since it's almost dinnertime, why don't we go over there so you guys can check in and put your luggage down, and then go get something to eat", Matt said.

With that, everybody got their coats, luggage, and purses/carry-ons.

Once everyone was checked in and stuff was put in rooms, everybody got in their cars and went to the nearby casual dining restaurant. They all ordered and then talked. Then their food came, they ate, talked some more, paid the bill, and left.

It was still 8:00, so everybody went back to Matt and Sarah's place for an hour before returning to the hotel for the night.

The next morning, everybody got up bright and early and got ready for the day. This is the day they would begin to pack Matt/Sarah's stuff. When everybody was ready, Ruthie gathered the whole group out on the walkway. They all went down to get breakfast at the hotel's continental breakfast. Everybody ate their fill, and then went over to Matt and Sarah's place.

Annie went up and knocked on the door of the apartment. Matt answered, and ushered them all inside. He immediately gave everybody instructions.

"Lucy, what I want you and Sarah to do is pack up the cd.'s. Annie and Ruthie, I want you to pack up the kitchen items that will not be needed until we get into our new home. Dad, you and I will go down to the storage unit to pack things up there. Kevin, I want you to stay here and oversee everything. Sarah is up here, if you have any questions about location. The moving company is coming in three days. Everybody, work as hard as you can, because we're trying to pinch pennies here by us packing."

Everybody did work hard for the rest of the time there, and by the time the movers got to the apartment, everything was ready for them to just carry out. With one last look, Matt and Sarah said good-bye to their NY life and hello to their CA life. The Camdens spent a few days at the monuments and zoo, and then boarded a plane back to Glenoak.

When everybody got back home, they were welcomed by a clean house and Martin, who was back for the weekend from college. Everybody was tired from a busy week, so they went into the living room to watch TV. Matt and Sarah brought their suitcases upstairs before joining everybody else.

The next day was Sunday, and Easter, so everybody got all dressed up, and Annie handed out corsages and the male equivalent. They all got in Annie's van and Kevin's SUV. The Easter service was wonderful. When everybody got home they changed into casual clothing and sat down at the table for lunch. Today, lunch was nothing special, just sandwiches and chips, because of the big dinner. Then Ruthie took Sam and David out to the garage while Easter eggs were hidden. Then Sam and David came back inside and had a time of finding them all. Soon Annie started dinner and put everyone to the task of different dinner related jobs.

When dinner was ready, everyone sat down, and Matt said grace. It was a tradition that the eldest son at home would say grace on Easter, and the youngest at Christmas. Everybody dug in, and said the meal was wonderful. Everyone chatted, then cleaned up and sat in the living room with coffee, tea, or hot cocoa. It was getting late, and the kids had school tomorrow, so everybody went their separate ways to their rooms at 8:00. Everyone was in bed by 11:00.

Monday morning, Matt and Sarah went to Glenoak hospital to get jobs there. As it turned out, Glenoak was short on OB-GYN's, so both Matt and Sarah got a high-ranking job as an OB-GYN. They had lunch in the hospital cafeteria, and then went out looking for homes that they liked. By the end of the day, they had made an offer on the home they especially liked. Their furniture had arrived that very same day.

On Wednesday night, so many people had things to do that Annie said it was a do your own dinner night. Matt and Sarah went to the pool hall with Lucy and Kevin, but they got their own table. Halfway through eating, Matt got a call on his cell.

(Phone rings)

Sarah, I'll be right back. Matt went to the corner of the restaurant.

"Hello, I'm Andrew Goodman. Are you Matt Camden?"

"Yes, I am. Hey, aren't you the man whom I made the house offer with?"

"Yes, indeed. That's why I'm calling. You've got the house. We can close tomorrow if you'd like."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. Why don't you and your wife come over right now for final arrangements?"

"Okay. We'll do that."

He walked back to the table. He sat down. "Sarah, I've got really good news. We got the house!"

"We did? Hurray! Let's go tell Lucy and Kevin."

"Yes. Why don't you go do that, while I pay the bill and get our coats. We're going over to do the final arrangements, and closing tomorrow."

"Good. That's great."

Lucy and Kevin were ecstatic too.

Matt and Sarah did all the final arrangements, and set up a meeting at 10:00 the next morning for closing the house.

The next morning, everything went smoothly and the movers were to come tomorrow, Friday.

On Friday, Annie, Eric, and Lucy went over to help Matt and Sarah greet the movers and get a little bit settled. Martin had agreed to drive everybody over to Matt and Sarah's after school. With everybody there, things went faster, but it was dinnertime soon, so everybody went to the pool hall. Kevin met them there, after driving from the Police station. When everybody was done eating, they all went back over to Matt and Sarah's to finish up the moving in. They agreed to spend a relaxing Saturday, and then meet at 4:00 for chat and dinner at the main house.

Matt and Sarah were prompt, arriving at 4:00 on the dot. Ruthie went to get Lucy and Kevin, and everybody went to the back yard for a game of catch or to chat.

Annie and Lucy and Sarah and Ruthie went inside at about 5:30 to get dinner ready. Nothing special, just oven baked chicken, corn, and biscuits. Dinner was ready at 6:23, and everybody was washed up and seated by 6:30. Eric said grace, and everybody ate in silence. Ruthie and Sarah cleared, and then Annie helped them bring the dessert stuff in. Everybody sat around talking, until Sarah cleared her throat.

drum roll please—

Everyone, Matt and I have a wonderful announcement to make. You have heard this a few times before, but this is the first from us. Everyone, I'm pregnant. I'm due in early-mid October, like Mary and Lucy. We wanted to wait a little while to let everyone know. We wanted to be totally sure. Now we are sure. Matt and Kevin have an announcement to make.

Kevin said, " Would it be right to just let 3 pregnant women in the same family go about their lives normally? No. That is why Matt and I together have booked 3 week-long spots at the Spa for Pregnant women in Iowa. We asked Annie, and she said this was the best in the country. We booked this for late April. Have fun, Lucy and Sarah, and Mary will have fun with you guys I'm sure.

No one could speak any more, after the news of 3 pregnancies in the same family. Everybody just decided to excuse themselves or leave. Annie and Eric cleaned everything up and then went to bed, as it was 10:00.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is a long chapter, but I had had it shorter earlier and then elaborated on the details. I think its way better though. I hope you liked it. Remember when reviewing, NO Flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Here's a blast from the future:

Ch 5(not next chap): Adjusting to pregnant life

Ch 6: The Spa trip


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is the last chapter about someone getting pregnant in the family. For the purposes of this story, Simon is married and has a wife who is Lucy's age. They live in a town just outside of Glenoak.

Simon and Katie (that's his wife's name) are sitting in their apartment. They had been married for a year. Katie is 3 months pregnant.

"Honey, we're going to have to tell our parents sometime. We can't just have this baby without anyone knowing." Simon said this with a bit of urge.

"Oh, alright," Katie said. "We can make arrangements to see your family Friday night for dinner, and mine Saturday night for dinner. I'm just really shy about oral stuff."

"Don't be afraid," Simon said. "I'll call my parents and you call yours. You use the land line and I'll use my cell."

Simon and Katie made the calls, and everything was set up for the dinners.

Friday night at the Camdens:

(Katie rings the doorbell)

Eric opens the door.

"Hi Simon, Katie. Listen, dinner's almost on the table, so just head on in to the dining room. Everybody else is there already. We thought you weren't coming."

"Hi, Dad. Come on Katie, let's go," Simon said.

Eric closed the door behind them, and then went into the dining room himself.

When they walked into the dining room, everyone murmured hello. Simon and Katie took the two empty spaces along the sides of the table. Eric sat down, and the family held hands saying grace.

When grace was done, everybody passed around the platters of food, and dug in.

After the main meal, Sarah, Lucy, Ruthie, and Annie got up and cleared the dishes. Then they brought out coffee and the dessert platter. The dessert was consumed quickly, but everyone sipped their coffee or other hot beverage slowly. Finally Simon spoke up.

"Everyone, Katie and I have an announcement to make. You've heard this a few times before, so it's nothing new. Katie, go ahead, tell them"

"I do indeed have something to say. (pauses) I'm pregnant"

"Wow. That's 4 pregnancies right now in this family. Amazing," Ruthie said.

Everyone else nodded their agreement and just said congratulations.

Annie asked, "When are you due, Katie?"

She responded "Very late September to early October. The doctors couldn't give us an exact date yet."

Sarah spoke up. "Wow. That means mine, Mary's, Lucy's and your due dates are around the same date. That will be cool, though. Just think about it. These kids will have family their age, and have almost the same birthday."

"I never thought about that," said Annie. "But now that you say it, that's exactly right. How cool will that be!"

It was getting very late. In fact, the clock read 9:00. The twins needed to get to bed, so Simon and Katie & Matt and Sarah went home. All the residents of the house went to their bedrooms. Lucy and Kevin stayed in the house to help Annie with the twins' baths or to help with the rest of the dishes. They too soon went to their home, the garage apartment.

Saturday Night at Simon's in-laws:

Katie had stressed her parents' view on dinner apparel, so grudgingly Simon changed his clothes before they left. He put on a casual dress shirt and Dockers, much to Katie's approval. Katie put on dress pants and a nice shirt. They did other preparations, and Simon and Katie were soon on the way to her parents' house.

When they got to her parents' house, Simon drove into the driveway, shut of the engine, got out, and walked around to the other side of the car. Being the nice gentleman he was, Simon opened Katie's door and helped her out, then closed her door and locked the car. They walked up hand in hand to the door.

Katie said, "You ready?"

Simon replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. Go ahead. (takes a deep breath) Ring the doorbell."

Katie complied, and the couple waited in silence for her parents to come to the door.

"Hello Katie, Simon. It's nice to see you two again. Gosh it's been a long time. You should come here more often. Well come on in and hang your coats by the door." Katie's mom said these last words.

"Hello, Simon. (Katie's dad shook his hand) Dinner's almost ready, so come into the dining room with me while your mother in-law gets dinner on the table."

It was not long before the table was loaded with an entrée and several sides, biscuits, and salad.

"Wow. You really go all out for a daughter and her husband," Simon said.

"Well, it's the least we can do." Katie's mom said as she came in and sat down at the table. "Now let's join hands and say grace."

The parents and couple said grace, and then ate the wonderful meal that was prepared for the occasion.

When everyone was done eating, Katie's father spoke up. "So, you two must have come here for some reason, you wouldn't just come here on a Saturday for the heck of it. Spill your guts."

Katie took a deep breath and grasped Simon's hand. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations Katie! Your mother and I will be grandparents finally. I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations also, Katie. When are you due?"

"Early October."

"Oh wow. That's not for a long time."

"Well duh, pregnancies in humans ARE ¾ of a year!"

"Yes, your father and I knew that. We went through it twice."

"Wait a minute – twice? Katie said she was an only child."

"Yes. We had another baby but she had severe muscular dystrophy and was paralyzed from the neck down from birth."

"That's sad." Simon said.

The couple and parents talked for a few more hours and then Simon and Katie left to go home.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters, but I was busy all this week and wanted to get this chapter out so I didn't spend as much time on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors-Note: I am REALLY SORRY for taking so long to put the next chapter up. I was swamped with school work, so I could not take time every day to write. I will try to be better at updating faster in the future.

Chapter 5: Adjusting

A month passed by before anyone knew it. Lucy, Mary, Sarah, and Katie were now 4 months along.

Lucy and Kevin's POV:

Early one morning, Kevin was just getting up for work (at 6 AM). He had just gotten in the shower and all the sudden Lucy came running into the bathroom and put her head over the toilet just as the first wave of morning sickness came over her. Kevin rushed out of the shower and over to her.

"Hun, are you okay? Here, let me hold your hair back for you."

When Lucy was done and could speak, she said, "Thanks, Kev. Ugh, I'm going to hate these next 5 months."

Lucy went back into the bedroom and went back to bed. She was planning on taking it easy that day because she really didn't have much to do, just write her sermon. When Kevin came out and was preparing to leave, he kissed his wife and said good-bye.

Mary and Carlos' POV:

One day over lunch, Mary and Carlos were talking about plans for the near future.

'You know, Mary, you can't keep working on airplanes all day forever during your pregnancy. It's just not safe. Have you talked to your boss about getting a job at the check in desk?"

"No, I haven't but I had planned to do that tomorrow. You see, my boss was on vacation last week, so how could I talk to him?"

"You've got a point. Well, at least you're thinking about it."

"Hey, we're going to have to make plans for the nursery sometime. We need to at least do the planning right now and get a start on the actual doing right now when I'm still in my 2nd trimester," Mary said.

"Yeah, let's go to JCPenney this weekend to see what kinds of crib linens they have, etc," Carlos said.

"Okay."

"Well, I've got to get back to work. See you this afternoon when I get home."

"Great. See you then," Mary said.

Matt and Sarah's POV:

Matt and Sarah were on their way home. Their plans were to stop at Boston Market for dinner and then go to the mall and buy some baby stuff. Being OB-GYN's, they were ahead of the game.

Matt and Sarah rode along in silence. It seemed to them like a year had passed before they got to Boston Market. When they did, Matt parked the car, turned off the car, and helped Sarah out. They went inside, ordered, paid for their food, and sat down at a table. Then they began talking.

"How many more months until you go on maternity leave, Sarah?"

"2 and a half, I think. Then there'll be 2 and a half months until the baby is due. Wow. That's a long time to just be at home. I don't know if I'll be bored."

"Relax. You'll be fine. Just ask your patients how their feeling being on leave. They won't mind."

"You're positive, Matt?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm done, and you are too, so let's head over to the mall."

"Okay. Fine with me."

With that, Matt and Sarah left Boston Market and headed for the mall.

While at the mall, Sarah picked out a crib set and other items for the nursery. It was late when they got home.

Simon and Katie's POV:

"Okay. We've told our parents that you're pregnant, so what's next to do?"

(being sarcastic) "Oh, I don't know Simon, just sit around and do nothing. (end sarcasm) We should probably do the nursery in the next month and a half."

"Well, that's a month and a half away, so why don't we pick stuff out next weekend, and do it the weekend after that?"

"That sounds fine to me, Katie said."

Authors-Note: Thanks for hanging in there and waiting. I will do my best to get some writing in every night this week, and have CH 6 out next weekend. I am REALLY SORRY for being that long. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to get you guys something to read.


End file.
